


something to see

by Space_Samurai



Series: Gang Activity [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Self-Acceptance, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Samurai/pseuds/Space_Samurai
Summary: Ben comes to understand exactly what Mal meant by ‘gang activity’ during his stay as a hostage on the Lost Revenge, and faces some issues of his own.





	something to see

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it’s the sequel. Something that I want to clarify is that Ben's stay in the Lost Revenge is a little longer than in the movie. Also, the ‘What’s my name’ number happens when Ben is present. With all that said, enjoy.
> 
> I'm ridiculously proud of how this turned out.

Ben had always been what people wanted him to be. It came with no pain, for he didn’t feign the kindness, the dutifulness and friendliness; essentially, the qualities that made a good king. The only problem was that a king needed a queen and from an early age, Ben realized it would become an issue for him.

Audrey didn’t love him. At least, that’s how he felt. They had known each other since childhood, she was a princess and he was a prince. It was only natural that they’d start dating and eventually marry. Ben always sensed that Audrey cared more about the crown than for him, but it was fine, he didn’t care for her either. Not more than one cares for a dear friend. Her kisses were tasteless and left him sour, he knew she was pretty but he never felt any… _impulses_ towards her.

His problem had name when his eyes started moving from the princess to the boys at Auradon Prep. He decided to take the secret to the grave with him, for the sake of his parents and his people. It wasn’t something he was proud of, and the shame that would leave him after certain dreams wasn’t healthy or good to him. 

When he signed his first proclamation, he couldn’t have possibly known what would happen. For a while, after eating Mal’s cookie, he thought he had found his salvation. Finally, _finally_ a girl that could make his heart beat faster. One that could move his eyes from unwanted figures. It all came undone after their first date at the lake. The magic washed all feelings away and left him empty.

Eventually, everything condensed at his coronation, when Mal tried to take the spell away and then the whole plot of Fairy Godmother’s wand happened. After that, before the party, they both sat down and Ben confessed why he could never truly loved her. The words felt like both a curse and a relief, as he had never dared to voice them out loud.

Unlike what he’d have expected, she didn’t recoil or stared at him as if he were a freak. Instead, there was pity in her eyes and kindness. She spoke then, about the Isle, something she rarely did. Told him about how she wasn’t joking when she said that ‘gang activity’ was more of a thing than dating. Ben got bits and pieces of it, but he didn’t dare to ask for details. They had kept on with their ‘dating’, as a way to ease the integration of the villian children. 

He didn’t fully understand what she meant by it until he became a hostage on the Lost Revenge.

The Isle is a reality of its own, nothing like Ben had ever seen before. Nothing could have prepared him to see the conditions that people lived in. The dirtiness, the thieves and rotten food. A part of him wanted to make things better for the people. But Ben wasn’t here to do a cultural exchange or an exploration of the Isle, he was there to bring Mal back. The more time he spent in the place, the more he asked himself why she’d want to return.

He gets his answer in the form of the Lost Revenge’s pirate crew.

Before he ever gets to the Lost Revenge, guy with hook takes him to a restaurant of sorts called the Chip Shop. Ben thinks it wouldn’t pass the health regulations at Auradon. The Isle’s residents he has met are eccentric and flamboyant, almost wild. He gets a feeling of what Mal and her friends were like before coming to the Isle.

There’s an obvious leader in here, the girl with dark skin and turquoise braids. She has very member of the gang eating from her palm. Ben notices the way the guy’s eyes linger on her, they must be together. Uma, that’s the girl name, he learns. If the way her own gaze falls upon him means anything, the boy’s feeling are well returned. To add even more insanity to the situation, they start to parade on the stage. The boy throws his jacket away, Uma laughs and caresses his hair.

She’s standing on top of table when she declares that Mal will bring them the magic wand or else they’ll throw him overboard. The first step is the Isle, then comes the world! The hall erupts in cheers and mad laughter, the man’s smile widens wildly. Ben feels ashamed at thinking that the look suits him, with the torn shirt and blue eyes.

But then, to Ben’s utter astonishment, instead of joining his comrades in the celebration, he wraps an arm around another guy’s waist and pulls him down for a kiss. It scandalous to even stare at, but no one spares them a look. The one who got pulled for a kiss did not pushed the other away, in fact, he brought him even closer and stole his hat. When they separate, they share a smile and help their captain down the stage.

Was Ben the only one who had noticed? If so, it was bold of them to do it where everyone could see them.

His shock only grows when Uma pulls them both close to her and the three of them share a hug that seems to intimate for gang members, or even close friends. She sees Ben staring and he quickly averts his gaze, unable to hold it.

They later take him to the ship called ‘Lost Revenge’, Uma’s ship. He finally learns the name of his captors, the one with the intense eyes and thick accent is Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, and the blonde he had kissed at the Chip Shop was Gil, son of no other than Gaston.

Ben had half expected to be thrown in some dungeon, something out of a fairy tale, or to be chained at a wall. None of that happens, just his dramatic thinking, he’s given a cot in the common crew quarters. Uma must be a year younger than he is, and a foot shorter, but she manages to be both stern and intimidating.

“Listen up, Kingy.” She warns. “You don’t want to make this hard for yourself. You don’t stand a chance against _any _of us. Behave well and you get to stay here, all comfy and shit. Try to escape and we’ll tie you to the mast.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Got it?”

Ben nodded obediently. Defying her orders, especially when he was certain that Mal and the others were on their way to save him, didn’t seem wise. He kept his other thoughts and words to himself.

* * *

“He doesn't seem like Mal’s type.” That’s what Uma has to say about the King of Auradon. Harry agrees with her, and not because she’s Uma, but because he can't make any sense to the mentioned girl's decision. 

Mal was a traitor, yes, but deep beneath the pretty dresses and blonde hair, she was still a girl of the Isle. He could still remember Uma's astonishment when she first appeared on the TV as the King's girlfriend. He had been in a similar state himself. Mal, _the _Mal, had left her gang for _that_? It was beyond unbelievable.

Harry Hook had eyes, and yes the King was a pretty boy, but that was it. He wouldn't have ditched Uma and Gil for a chance of becoming pretty boy's woman and he couldn't see Mal leaving her blue princess, the de Vil boy and Jafar's son for him. Maybe he was now part of their group? Harry didn't think so, else they would have all appeared together on TV. 

He imagines himself once they take over the world, Gil in one of Uma’s arms and him in the other. How ideal would that be?

They’ve been a thing for years. Harry can’t remember when they exactly got together, probably when they were about… Meh, it doesn’t matter. Harry is not that good with numbers, and letters also tend to get mixed in the pages, so he leaves that to Uma. Who’s like, really good at everything.

He takes the first rounds of watching over the King. Great mistake, he’s bored as hell an hour in. For real, he almost hear Tick-Tock inside his head as the time passes. He’s the most boring captive they’ve ever had, doesn’t fight back, doesn’t squirm or cry. It’s because of that he decides to mess with him.

Harry knows his gaze can be intense and off-putting, so he takes a seat by the king’s side and decides to stare at him until the other looks away. A smile pulls from him and Harry lets out a sing-like laugh.

“How are ye finding yer stay in the Isle of the Lost, yer Boringness?” He asks.

Beast boy’s eyes return to him, the slightest frown forming in his pretty face. “Very welcoming.” He responds at last.

_Ooh, someone has some bite. _Harry laughs again, this time wrapping an arm around the king’s shoulders. “See? We’re the nicest bunch of the neighborhood.” He palmed his back heartily and the boy seemed to make himself smaller under his touch, as if he were uncomfortable.

The hell is that look for? It can’t be because he stinks, he took a shower like, two days ago, when the water was running by some miracle. Uma was very vocal about not letting him into her bed if he wasn’t clean, not even for snuggling a bit. That was the only thing she ever got really prissy about. 

Today, he had even put on some of his ma's perfume, the kind that had to be squeezed off the bottle. Expensive, _quality _stuff. So why was the king making that face, as if he had just been served something at Chip Shop?

He wasn't going to be faced by it, Harry refused. "How's Mal? We didn't get enough time to catch up." He smiled. "Wondered why she's around town, trouble'n paradise?"

The king flinched. _Ah, gotcha! _

“Uhu, so, what is it? Mm, Mal misses being the bad girl? She got tired of livin’ big and went back to the slum?” He can’t help the bit of bitterness that sinks in his words. Uma’s dream is leaving the Isle and their dreadful parents behind, there’s little that Harry wouldn’t do for a chance at freedom. 

“We had a disagreement. It happens with every couple.” _Couple!_ Harry felt his own eyes widening in disbelief. So Mal’s group was truly broken, that was quite the surprise. Broken as it was, they still came for her. Some loyalty that was.

“You together?” He asked. The King nodded. “Together, together? Like, _exclusive _together?” The King’s frown deepened as he nodded again. “So she’s truly a traitor,” Harry declared, more to himself than to the boy. He shook his head in disappointment, it was a shame to see a rival falling this low. They had truly taken the Isle of the girl. “What does she even see in ya?” He asked. “Yer pretty, but not that pretty.” 

The King’s cheeks reddened and he looked down, as if he were embarrassed. 

_Interesting._

* * *

Ben had come to the conclusion that the cultural differences from the Isle were either irreconcilable or this pirate had no sense of personal space or decency. If any guy at Auradon Prep was to grab him like that and speak so closely, he’d earn himself some teasing. The only two he had known to be so close were Jay and Carlos, who had been extremely touchy since the first day they came to Auradon.

Ben had his suspicions about them, but never asked out of respect. Fairy Godmother had tried to inform him about some violations of the conduct code, but Ben hadn’t wanted to hear them. 

Some time after the pirate got bored with him, the other came to the crew’s quarters. His blonde hair was now loose and free of the bandana and hair tie that had held it together. He was trying to comb it with his fingers. He yawned on the way to Ben and Harry, who had moved to the cot that was across him.

“I’m kind of tired.” He declares, Ben could swear he sees a muscle jump on Harry’s cheek.

“This was supposed to be yer shift.” He said slowly. His hand trembles a bit, and Ben fears he might throw his hook at him. “Fine, c’me here.”

The blonde guy, Gil, is much more affable than his partners. Stupid as the comparison might be, he reminds Ben of a puppy of sorts; following around its masters with unconditional love. He smiles brightly at Harry before jumping to the cot with him.

“Ye damn bastard, Gil! Yer _heavy_.” He complains loudly, but Ben can see he doesn’t mean it. “Did ye bring my stuff?”

Gil’s face lightened and he pulled a pencil out of his pocket, it was dark and it had black smudges all around the tip. “I did!” Harry smiled.

“Good boy,” he congratulated him, pulling him for a short kiss. Ben knew he was gaping at them, but he couldn’t help it. Harry then pulled a mirror from his jacket and proceeded to paint dark lines around his eyes, much like had seen Audrey and Mal do from time to time.

Gil’s eyes were on his, but there was no emotion behind them. He didn’t look daring or bold, as if he were expecting for Ben to say something about what it had just happened. He rubbed his palms around his eyes, tiredly. Then, he went to lay his head on one of Harry Hook’s crossed legs.

When the man finished applying his make-up, he ran his hands through the other blonde locks. He caught Ben’s shocked expression and frowned defensively. “Watcha staring at?” Ben closes his mouth.

“I thought you were with Uma,” he clarified. The pirate’s expression did not change. 

“I _am_ with Uma,” he frowned. The head of the blond was still in the other’s lap, already dozing off and Harry's hand was still on his hair. 

Ben felt it was unwise to keep talking, but he couldn’t help himself. “And you just cheat on her like that?” _With a guy? And you don’t even bother to hide it?_

Harry opened his mouth, as if he were to answer, but only laughter came out. Exalted, Gil started laughing too. Then, he stared at Ben, as if to make sure that he was serious about it and kept on laughing. Ben felt himself blush with indignation, they were just mocking him!

“Cheat? Who said anything about _cheating_?” Harry Hook purred. “Uma is with me, I’m with this one,” he pointed at the blonde in his lap. “He’s with Uma, Uma’s with him.” He spread his arms in a sort of warm gesture, and gave Ben a lay smile. “We’re all together! Right Gil?” He looked at the blonde for confirmation.

“Aye,” he agreed enthusiastically. “We are a _gang_.”

Someone else’s words pounded on Ben’s ears.

“If anyone is a family breaker, that’s ye Kingy.” Harry sighed dramatically. “I can’t believe Mal ditched her bunch for _ye_.” Something clicks on Ben’s head and he realizes exactly what Mal had meant all that time ago by _gang activity._

Ben shifted uncomfortably under the other’s gaze. Gil had gone back to sleep in his lap, caring little for the conversation. Harry threw him a meaningful look. “Ye should sleep too, they ain’t coming today for ye.”

Ben turned to the wall, so he wouldn’t have to look at them.

* * *

“Is this, ah, gang thing common in the Isle?” The day came and Ben found himself face to face with Uma, who seems painfully unimpressed with everything about him.

“_Gang thing_?” She looks funnily at him. “What are you talking about Kingy?” There’s the barest threat behind her tone and Ben isn’t sure if it’s just the way she speaks or if it is for him alone.

Ben raises his hands in a sign of peace. “I’m just trying to understand more about life here.” He swears. “It’s not… usual, in Auradon, to see more than two people together.” _Specially two men or two women._ He keeps that last bit to himself, in fear that he might reveal too much about himself if he doesn’t.

Uma raises an eyebrow. “It’s common as the smell of dead fish at the docks,” she huffed. Taking a seat in front of him. “If ya can’t protect yourself, you get someone bigger and meaner to do it for ya.”

_Why won’t your parents protect you?_ He wants to ask. “You seem like you can protect yourself well enough.” He says instead. Uma smiles and her teeth seem sharp for a second.

“Damn right I can,” she agrees.

“Then why are you with Gil and Harry?” He asks and when something shifts in her expression, he fears he might have gone too far.

“They are hot as hell.” Uma declares, as if it were obvious response. A part of Ben that is buried deep within him feels like agreeing with her and he looks down to his food so she won’t read the truth in his eyes. “Cause I feel like it and I can.” Her voice is bold, almost daring. “No one messes with Gil since he’s with us.” She adds, this time more quietly.

_Us_, so she is fully aware that he’s with Harry as well. Ben feels like he might need to sit with Mal and get things explained slowly once this fiasco is over.

“And it doesn’t bother you to, ah, _share_?” Ben felt as if he were walking over eggshells, but Uma just gave him a confused look.

“Why would it bother me?” She asks him, and it seems like a genuine question. Ben shakes his head, feeling like he has dared enough already.

“Oh, it’s just not that common in Auradon. This type of… arrangement.”

Uma flashes him a smile. “Y’all are all about marrying and popping out little princesses. Aren’t ya?”

Ben feels himself returning the timid smile. “We are. It wouldn’t work much in this case, wouldn’t it?”

Apparently, it’s the wrong thing to say. “The hell you mean by that?”

Ben jumps a little at her tone. “I mean, Gil and Harry are two guys… So, it wouldn’t ah-“He got himself into this mess. He always gets so nervous and fidgety when it comes to the subject, why did he push with it?

Uma’s eyes narrowed. “I think you’re done here.”

He nods weakly, and lets himself be dragged to the cabin.

* * *

He gets a round with a crew member he doesn’t know. Then, some hours later, Harry Hook comes for his turn. He’s in a state of disarray, with his jacket barely hanging from his body and his shirt seeming even more ripped than the last time he saw him.

What truly caught Ben’s eyes, were the marks around his neck. Dark, some purple and others red, clearly left there by kisses. Ben felt himself growing hot by just looking at him, and only half of it was from embarrassment.

“Hey there,” he saluted him with a grin. The man was in high spirits and Ben didn’t need to be told why. He got caught staring, again. “Like what ya see?” His eyeliner seemed even more intense than before, slowly merging into two shadows over his eyes. “Half are Uma’s and half are Gil’s.” He dropped into the cot as if he were the King of the Isle himself. Maybe to some point, he was.

“I don’t care,” Ben replied sincerely. “What you do in privacy it’s your business only.”

Harry snorted

“We were only half private bout it,” he teased. Then he got just lightly serious. “Why does it bother ya so much?” He asks curiously.

Ben looks down, again. These people have no sense of privacy, truly. “It’s not well seen in Auradon… For a man to like other men.” That’s it, he had said it.

“And ye think that?” Harry’s voice was laced with something danger and Ben could feel the end of his hook already.

“No!” He says, perhaps to intensely. “It’s one more thing we need to correct, to move forward as a kingdom.” His gaze went to meet Harry’s and he could almost see the engines working in the man’s head.

Then, he suddenly clapped his hands together. “I got it! Ye like men!” His enthusiasm was like the one of a child who had discovered a great secret. Dread invaded Ben.

“I do not!” He defended himself.

“Yes, ye do! Ooh, I knew Mal wouldn’t leave her bunch for ya. No offense.” He clarified. “She’s covering up for ye!” He shook his head, clearly pleased with himself for figuring it out.

“You are wrong, you can’t prove any of that!” But Harry wasn’t convinced by him.

“I’ve seen the way ye look at me,” he smiled deviously. “Sorry, taken. But yer eyes speak for ye, Kingy.” He purred, then broke into mad laughter again.

Ben felt like crying then, his greatest secret left to someone who simply wasn’t to be trusted. The pirate who overshared. That’s it, this was to be his ruin. His lip trembled the slightest bit. Harry must have noticed to, for he suddenly stopped with his mockery.

“Hey, hey, there’s nothing wrong bout it. Anthony Tremaine and Gaston Junior go at it behind Dragon Hall once in a while, and I’m pretty sure that de Vil and Jay been screwi-“

“Fine, fine!” Ben didn’t want to hear anything else about it. “Just cut it off. Let it die.” He felt himself tremble, again. He stared in Harry Hook’s eyes and saw something he had not expected to find in them: sympathy.

“I ain’t no snitch, Kingy. Yer secrets are safe with me.” And Ben believes him

* * *

He eventually gets rescued by Mal and all their friends. Uma and her crew remain in the Isle of the Lost, but Ben is already writing new proclamations in his head. There won’t be any more children left forgotten, he swears to himself. He had meant it when he told Uma he’d give her a chance.

“I understand what you meant now,” he tells Mal during the cotillion. She stares at him, confused. “About the _gang activity_.”

“Oh,” it’s all that she says. “Uma was always close to her boys, and _they_ were pretty close too.”

“Is… Is that how you are with Evie and Jay?” He asks, hoping he’s not prying too much.

“And Carlos.” Mal added. “We’ve been together for years.” She shrugged. “All of us, it’s a normal thing in the Isle. Many people together… two boys together, two girls.” Mal sighed. “There isn’t much space for the ideal fairy tale scenario there, so nobody cares about how you get your happiness.”

“It’s quite… liberating.” Mal’s eyes met his.

“It is.” She whispered.

“I can see why you’d miss it.” Her eyes widened.

“_Can you_?”

“Yes,” Ben swallowed. He recalled the way Harry Hook had reached for his blonde companion, with no fear or shame. Envy was not suited for a king, but he felt it nonetheless. “I do.”

“I’m breaking up with you,” he tells her and surprise invades her features. Then, she smiles.

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Ben confirms. “I’m tired of lying,” he confesses. “If I don’t go forward with this, the Kingdom won’t do it either.”

“I’m proud of you, Ben.” Mal smiles and it’s the prettiest she has ever been.

“Go dance with your _gang_.” He pushes, with a smile of his own. “I’ve stolen enough of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thoughts?


End file.
